Digimon: Revenge of the Sides
by Destiny-Bookmaster
Summary: Unidos por el horrible destino, un angel y un demonio se uniran para patear el trasero de quienes los condenaron...a vivir juntos...
1. Prologo

**Digimon: Revenge of the sides**

**Autor: **Destiny-Bookmaster

**Genero: **Comedy/General

**Cancion:** Aishitageru (LOVE TAMBURIN) (:3 Gracias Zero por conseguirme la canción!)

**Notas de la autora: **XD jaja! Es un pequeño fic que se me ocurrió, constara de solo 6 capítulos únicos y los iré poniendo poco a poco.

**_Disclamer_:**

"**_Digimon no es mio, le pertenece a su respectivo autor…excepto Ryuki ya que yo la hize"_**

**Prologo.-**

Estaba soleado, tan soleado que los digimons en los alrededores se ocultaban en alguna sombra para protegerse del sol, una persona se seca la frente totalmente exhausta; era Genai (Siii, Genai de Digimon Zero Two!) y se haya caminando en un gran desierto, pero no estaba solo, una chica rubia de ojos azules lo acompañaba lenta y encorvadamente, que sus brazos casi tocaban el suelo.

- Ah, si que hace calor…- comenta Genai mirando los alrededores- Ryuki ¿Estas bien?

- Y lo peor es que estamos en un desierto…- comenta la Ryuki volteándose con un tic en el ojo- Yo creo que no estoy bien…

- ¡Ahhh! Tu siempre tan pesimista- agrega Genai con una sonrisa- Creo que lo mejor será pedir un aventón

- ¿Aventón?- pregunta Ryuki con una venita en la frente- Genai… ¿¡NOTAS QUE NO HAY CARRRETERAAAA!?

Un motor que paso atrás de ellos la callo, una inmensa nube de polvo se levanto haciendo que nuestros "héroes" empezaran a toser; una figura negra encima de una motocicleta va apareciendo mientras el polvo se esparce.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya…- dice aquella persona muy divertido- ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

- Ryuki…no vayas a…- susurra Genai

-¿Tu que crees? Tres estupidos en el desierto- contesta Ryuki

- Contestar…- susurra Genai con aura depresiva

- ¿Um? ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Si que eres divertida!- exclama la figura

- Y tu un imbecil - agrega Ryuki dando en el clavo

- Oye, no te pases de lista, niña…- sisea el extraño

- ¿Tú y cuantos más?- cuestiona Ryuki

- Ryukiii…- solloza Genai

- Esta bien, tu lo pediste…- saca una gran pistola y le apunta a al cara de Ryuki- ¡Ahora recibirás tu merecido por haberme insultado!

**¡BAAMMM!**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1.- Quien es quien**

Era de día, en un departamento en la cuidad digimon, una chica rubia abre su balcón y se estira perezosamente.

- ¡Ahhhh! ¡Que bonita mañana!- exclama la chica después de estirarse

- ¡Ryuki! ¿¡Podrias ayudarme!?- pregunta alguien

_¡Mucho gusto! Mi nombre es Ryuki, vivo en el mundo digital desde hace mucho tiempo y es un lugar sensacional; me dedico a muchas cosas, a ayudar Digimons, trabajar en una tiendas y todo los demás… ¿Piensan que estoy sola por ser como soy? Nop, la verdad es que no vivo sola, vivo con dos personas muy particulares…_

- ¿Qué paso?- pregunta Ryuki llegando a la parte de abajo

- Pues Beelzemon esta teniendo algunos problemas con la cocina y pues…- empieza a decir Genai

- ¡No! ¡No los tengo!- exclama Belzemon desde la cocina

_Genai es una de las personas con las que convivo, me a cuidado desde que llegue, es una de las pocas personas que puede tolerar mi carácter y es muy amable; el otro del Beelzemon, apenas lo acabamos de conocer, es un poco terco y comúnmente le gustan las peleas…pero últimamente su objetivo a sido…_

Ryuki corta rápidamente unos tomates y luego los hecha en una cacerola con agua hirviendo, les pone unas papas y lo tapa.

- Después tienes que esperar 10 minutos…- explica Ryuki- ¿Cómo es que aun no te aprendas la receta…?

- ¡Y no necesito hacerlo!- replica Beelzemon- ¡La razón por que estoy aquí es para derrotarte y vuelva a ser el digimon numero uno del lugar!

- Eres un mal perdedor- dice Ryuki

- ¡CIERRA LA BOCA!-exclama Beelzemon

- Ya, ya…- dice Genai entrando a la cocina- Calmados los dos, deberían aprender a llevarse mejor

- ¡Para nada! ¡Sigue soñando!- exclaman Beelzemon y Ryuki al mismo tiempo

- Uuuhhh, lastima, entonces tendré que seguir soñando durante 2 semanas…- dice Genai mirando al techo disimuladamente

- Oh-oh- advierte Ryuki- No… No te atreverías

- ¿Qué?- Beelzemon voltea a verla

- Genai hace un comentario bobo y sarcástico cada vez que…- dice Ryuki pálidamente

- ¿¡Cada vez que-que!?- exclama Beelzemon

- …Se va de viaje- termina Ryuki

- ¡Asi es, chao chavitos!- dice Genai alejándose de la cocina

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!-

- Que "no" tan dramático- comenta Genai

- ¡Genai! ¿¡Estas loco!?- exclama Ryuki corriendo hacia el

- ¡Es cierto! ¡¿Sabes lo que puede pasar?!- exclama Beelzemon junto con Ryuki

- ¡Como en los mangas!-

- ¡Chico y chica!-

-¡Solos en una casa!-

- ¡Se detestan!-

- ¡Y luego se acaban gustando!

- ¡Y luego se casan!-

- ¿Lees esos mangas, Beelzemon?- cuestiona Ryuki

- En ratos libre y cuando ya no tengo a nadie a quien molestar- aclara Beelzemon

- ¿Y por que te gustan de ese tipo?- pregunta Genai

- Bueno, todo comenzó una tarde de verano…- Beelzemon reacciona- ¡No cambies tema! ¡No me quedare con "esta" en la casa!

- ¡Igualmente!- Ryuki hace conexiones- ¡Oye, en primera! ¡ES MI CASA!

- Departamento- interviene Genai

- ¡Como sea! ¡TU ERES EL QUE METICHE QUE DECIDIO QUEDARSE!- exclama Ryuki

- ¡YO ME QUEDO EN DONDE SE ME PEGUE MI REGALADA GANA! ¡Y SI ME QUIERO QUEDAR AQUÍ, ME QUEDO AQUÍ!- replica Beelzemon

- ¡PARA NADA! ¡TE LARGAS, TU Y TUS ARMAS CON LAS QUE SIEMPRE ME ANDO TROPEZANDO!- replica Ryuki

- Desgraciada…- sisea Beelzemon y luego apunta a los otros dos con una de sus armas- ¡PREFIERON QUE SE MUERAN ANTES QUE SIGA ESTE ESTUPIDO TRAMA!

- ¡Y TU POR QUE NO TE MUERES MEJOR! ¡HARIAS UN FAVOR A LA HUMANIDAD!- exclama Ryuki

- ¡MIRA QUIEN LO DICE!-

- ¡Nos vemos!- exclama Genai alejándose de la pelea- ¡Cuando se terminen de matar, limpien la casa!

**--Cambio de escena—**

- ¡Ki! Estupido Genai…- dice Ryuki lavando unos trastes- dejándome con este imbecil por dos semanas ¿Qué estaría pensando…?

- ¡Oye tu! ¡Tengo hambre!- exclama Beelzemon

- ¡Hazte tu solo tu comida!- replica Ryuki- ¡YO NO SOY SIRVIENTA DE NADIE! Si será idiota ese Genai…

- ¡T-E-N-G-O H-A-M-B-R-E!- exclama Beelzemon entrando a la cocina

- ¡Ya te dije que has tu solo tu comida!- exclama Ryuki

- ¡Ese no es mi trabajo!- exclama Beelzemon burlonamente

- No me provoques o me encargare de que no tengas hijos…- sisea Ryuki amenazadoramente

- ¡Ryuki! ¡Señorita Ryuki!-

Ryuki voltea rápidamente y se dirige a la puerta, el deva del mono se mostraba en el portón.

- ¿Makuramon?- pregunta Ryuki

- ¿Y este simio?- pregunta Beelzemon descaradamente

- ¡Jum!- Makuramon con una venita en la frente- Necesito la presencia de la señorita Ryuki en este instante…

- ¿¡De verdad!?- exclama Ryuki rebozando de felicidad caminado hacia Makuramon- ¡Llevame contigo a donde quieras…!

- …en realidad es para entregarle un mensaje- Makuramon termina de hablar

- ¡Kaa!- Ryuki cae al suelo con depresión

- Tome- Makuramon le pone la carta en la mano- Y que tenga un buen dia…

- Oye, que dice la carta…- pregunta Beelzemon

- Mi vida es un infierno…- susurra Ryuki aun en el suelo

- ¡Hey! ¡¿Qué dice?!- pregunta Beelzemon pisando a Ryuki una y otra vez

- …¡YA PARALE!- exclama Ryuki levantándose- ¡¿Además para que quieres saber!?

- ¿Acaso tener curiosidad es un pecado?- cuestiona Beelzemon

- Mira quien lo dice- sisea Ryuki abriendo la carta- Estimada Srta. Ryuki…¿¡QUE!?

- ¿Qué?- pregunta Beelzemon

- ¡PORQUERIA!- exclama Ryuki arrugando el papel- ¡No lo hare! ¡Nunca, nunca, nunca!

- ¡¿Qué dice?!- dice Beelzemon jalando un extremo de papel

- ¡Dámelo!- dice Ryuki jalando el otro extremo- ¡Eso no es de tu importancia!

- ¡Solo quiero veeeerrrrr!- exclama Beelzemon jalando mas fuerte

- ¡Jamás!- exclama Ryuki jalando más fuerte

Estiraron el papel lo más que pudieron hasta que no aguanto mas y se rompió, tirándolos a los dos al suelo.

- …- los dos miraron sus respetivos papeles

- ¡Dame!- exclama Beelzemon arrebatando el otro pedazo rápidamente- Estimada Srta. Ryuki…

"_Estimada Srta. Ryuki:_

_La informamos que por falta de renovación y por ordenes del consejo; su licencia como "Guardián y protectora" a sido revocada hasta nuevo aviso…"_

- ¡JA-JA!- exclama Beelzemon triunfante- ¡Te revocaron! ¡Si que serás imbecil…!

- Yo no me reiría tanto, sigue leyendo- sisea Ryuki

"…_Para que prevenir nuevamente este acontecimiento, el consejo de las bestias y el consejo del Area oscura mostraron en acuerdo que le asignará un compañero de trabajo; que en cuestión es uno de los Demonios Supremos de nombre Beelzemon, que por mostrar un gran apego hacia usted, lo hemos autorizado_

_Agrademos por su comprensión_

_Atte._

_La corte celestial de los tres Ángeles_

_La junta de las Bestia Sagradas_

_El consejo de los Demonios Supremos y el Area Oscura"_

- Ahora el imbecil es otro- dice Ryuki

- ¿¡AGRADECEMOS SU COMPRENCION!? ¡BOLA DE IMBECILES HIJO DE…!- exclama Beelzemon rompiendo el papel en pedacitos

- ¡Genai previno esto y por eso se largo!- exclama Ryuki apretando el puño- ¡Bien! Si así quieren jugar…

- …CON SU ABUELA!-termina Beelzemon y nota que Ryuki se levanta- ¿¡Y tu a donde vas!?

- Voy a ver a todos los que me amargaron mas la existencia con poniéndome como tu compañera- aclara Ryuki

- ¡Jum! Demonios…por desgracia tendré que acompañarte…- sisea Beelzemon- Lo mas probable es que al imbecil de Daemon es quien se le ocurrió la idea…

- ¿Daemon? ¿Y por que perdería su tiempo contigo el jefe del Area Oscura? – cuestiona Ryuki

- Está celoso por que yo soy el que recibe mas atención por parte de las chicas- dice Beelzemon con sumo orgullo

- ¿Qué clase de digimon en su sano juicio podría fijarse en esas cosas? -dice Ryuki-

**--**

- ¡Achuu! Ah…parece que alguien habla mal de mí…- dice Daemon desde el area oscura

- Daemon- pregunta Lilithmon- ¿No has visto a beelzemon?

- Nop, para nada- dice rápidamente Daemon

- ¡Ahh! Ese tontito de Beelzemon- dice Lilitmon- Bueno, no importa… ¡A el no se le va a acabar lo bueno!

- …Estupido Beelzemon…- sisea Deamon

**--**

- El estupido de Daemon- aclara Beelzemon

- Mas bien los dos son estupidos- dice Ryuki

- ¿¡QUE DIJISTE!?- exclama Beelzemon

- Vienes o te quedas- dice Ryuki saliendo

- ¡Oye, espera!- exclama Beelzemon alcanzándola

_¡Y así nuestros "héroes" van en contra de su voluntad la búsqueda…!_

_- De patear el trasero de quien me puso con __est...-__ dicen Beelzemon y Ryuki señalando al otro_

_- ¡Todo es tu culpa por esta jod…!- exclama Ryuki_

_- ¡Ryuki, hay menores presentes!- exclama la poderosa y súper guapa Destiny- ¡Órale Beelzemon! ¡Di tu línea!_

_- ¡Aprieten el botoncito "GO"! ¡O si no los mato!- exclama Beelzemon mostrando sus pistolas_

_- Ahh…así no era…- comenta Destiny_

_- Pero se pueden hacer cambios ¿Verdad?- dice Beelzemon apuntándole en la frente a Destiny_

_- ¡O si, tienes razón! ¡Beelzemon-sama!- exclama Destiny sudando frió_

_- ¡HEY, ESO SE LLAMA CHANTAJE!- exclama Ryuki_

_**MATTANE!!**_

**Destiny´s Production**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2.- Ángeles y Maestros**

En una área, pero tan, pero tan oscura que solo aquellos tan, pero tan oscuros puede vivir en ella, estaban teniendo una reunión debido el súbito cambio con los "Siete supremos".

- ¡Asi que!- exclama Lucemon Fall-Mode – Beelzemon esta con Ryuki

- Si señor- dice Daemon- Los ángeles insistieron mucho en aquella asignación…

- ¿Los ángeles o tu?- interrumpe bruscamente Barbamon causando una venita en Daemon

- ¡Ejem! Esta situación no es de su asunto- aclara Daemon lo mas tranquilo posible

- Pero mió si lo es- dice Lilithmon comenta soñadoramente- Beelzemon me a dejado un gran vació…extraño aquellas noches

- Eso tampoco viene al caso- segunda venita de Daemon

- Yo pensé que tu lo habías recomendado, por que estabas celoso- Belpehmon da en el clavo

- ¡Si! Por que recibía demasiada atención…- agrega Leviamon maliciosamente

- ¡¿QUE LES HACE PENSAR ESO!?- exclama Daemon terriblemente enfadado- ¡Yo soy un digimon de no-principioS! ¡pero Jamas me fijarian en cosas tan estupidas Y…!

- No importa…- dice Lucemon Fall Mode

- ¿Ehh?-

- ¿Por qué dice eso, alteza?- pregunta Barbamon

-¿Olvidaron con quien esta?- comenta Lucemon Fall Mode- Esa niña puede causarle un tremendo mal…para Beelzemon, claro esta…

- ¿Y que mal es ese?- pregunta Leviamon

- Que ya no podrá hacer tríos…ni cuartetos- termina Lucemon Fall Mode

-…-

- ¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!-

**-Cambio de escena (El bosque!!!)-**

- ¿Ehh?- Beelzemon se detiene un poco

- ¿Qué pasa, inútil?- dice Ryuki aun en su camino

- Crei escuchar a Lili…- Beelzemon reacciona- ¡No me llames inútil!

- ¿Entonces como? ¿Idiota?- pregunta Ryuki muy molesta

- ¡Ninguno de los dos! ¡Me llamaras como debe ser!- exclama Beelzemon

- Ah, ya llegamos- dice Ryuki adelantándose

- ¡HEY, NO ME IGNORES!- replica Beelzemon mas molesto

Los dos salieron de los arbustos y se encontraron con una pequeña y vacia estación del tren, Ryuki se sentó en una banca vacía tranquilamente seguida de Beelzemon.

- Que humillante- susurra Beelzemon

- Si no hubieras hecho tu estupidez de que "Soy el rey del camino"- aclara Ryuki- No hubiera pasado esto…

---

_- Si vamos por esta dirección y luego tomamos la estación del tren del norte, podremos al "Area Central" donde podremos ir con los jefes…- comenta Ryuki_

_- ¿Y por que no mejor vamos por las vías en lugar de dar toda la vuelta?- cuestiona Beelzemon_

_- Por que yo lo digo…-_

_- ¿¡Que te pasa!? ¿¡Insinúas que debo seguir tus reglas!?- exclama Beelzemon sobre su moto_

_- ¿De donde habrá sacado su moto?- cuestiona Ryuki mentalmente_

_- ¡Yo soy….EL REY DE CAMINO!- exclama Beelzemon conduciendo hacia las vías- ¡NADA PUEDE DETENERME! ¡MHAHAHAHAHA!_

_- ¡Espera Beelzemon, ahí viene…!-_

_- ¡WAAAAAAAAAAA!-_

_- El Trainmon de las 3…-_

_---_

- ¡Callate! ¡Por tu culpa perdí mi maravillosa motocicleta!- replica Beelzemon

-¡Yo no fui quien se lanzo para que lo arroyara un tren!- replica Ryuki molesta

- ¡Te quedaste calladota mientras lo hacia!- replica nuevamente Beelzemon

- ¡No pensaba que fueras tan imbecil para irte por las vias!- replica nuevamente Ryuki

- Este…disculpen…- pregunta una Angewomon

- ¿¡QUE!?- exclaman los dos

- Este…- dice la joven ángel- ¿Me puede sentar?

-…-

- ¡Claro que si!- exclama Beelzemon

- ¡Waaaa!- exclama Ryuki al se empujada por Beelzemon

- Ah, muchas gracias…- dice Angewomon sentándose

- No te fijes, pero debo admitir que eres muy linda- dice Beelzemon

- Ahh, no para tanto…- dice Angewomon apenada

- Es la verdad, nunca había visto un Angewomon tan hermoso- Beelzemon empieza a jugar con uno de los mechones de cabellos de la ángel- Oye, ¿No tienes nada que hacer…?

**¡PAWWWW!**

- ¿¡Seducir a una novata!? ¡¡Eres de lo peor!!- exclama Ryuki aplastando la cabeza de Beelzemon que se encontraba inconciente en el suelo

- ¿El joven beelzemon estará bien?- pregunta Angewomon

- ¡Jum! No deberías preocuparte por el estupido- dice Ryuki- ¿Vas al "Area Central" también?

- Ah, si…-

- Te recomiendo que tengas cuidado, hay muchos digimons y son pocos amigables- Ryuki pisotea mas la cabeza de Beelzemon- Este es uno de los ejemplos

- Ah…bien…-

- A lo que me refiero es que estés precavida ante todo- aclara Ryuki- Y también da lo mejor en el examen

- … ¡Si! Muchas gracias por el consejo, señorita Ryuki- dice Angewomon

En ese momento, el Trainmon de las 5:30 llego, después que el Ryuki arrastrara a Beelzemon hacia los compartimientos; se sentaron a platicar de ciertos asuntos

- ¡Maldita! ¡Me va a quedar marca!- exclama Beelzemon tocándose la cabeza

- ¡Ni me reclames que bien te lo merecías!- exclama Ryuki cruzada de brazos

- …Joven Ryuki…- comenta Angewomon temerosa

- ¿Eh?-

- ¿El examen de admisión es tan duro como dicen?- pregunta la joven ángel un poco apenada

- Pues depende, si vas a entrar como asistente de consejo, solo te harán un examen de teoría- aclara Ryuki

- Ya veo…-

- ¿Examen?- pregunta Beelzemon- ¿Tiene que hacer exámenes?

- Depende de lo que quieras hacer, si quieres estar cerca del consejo tienes que saber de historia y leyes del digimundo- explica Ryuki- Mientras que si quieres ser un Guardian del Digimundo tienes que pasar por un riguroso entrenamiento y graduarte.

- Que estupidez…- exclama Beelzemon

- ¿¡Que dijiste!? ¡Yo pase por ese entrenamiento y me gradué con honores!-replica Ryuki

- Ahh…este…joven Beelzemon- pregunta Angewomon- ¿Los tipos virus tiene que hacer exámenes también?

- ¡Para nada! No perdemos el tiempo en tonterías- aclara Beelzemon

- ¿Entonces…?-

- Nosotros peleamos por nuestros rangos- aclara nuevamente Beelzemon- Quien sobrevive es quien sube de rango

- En pocas palabras, van a lo bruto- susurra Ryuki a Angewomon

- ¡Hey, escuche eso!- replica Beelzemon

- …Ustedes… ¿Están saliendo?- pregunta Angewomon

**Hu!!**

- …- Beelzemon y Ryuki miran al ángel con aura asesina (n/a: Y unas miradas dicen claramente "muérete")

- ¡Ah, perdón!- se excusa Angewomon- ¡Yo…este…no quise…!

- ¡Todo es tu culpa idiota!- exclama "la parejita" señalándose

- ¡¿Me llamaste idiota?!-

- ¡Te llamo como se me pegue la gana!-

Angewomon se les queda viendo mientras el par seguía discutiendo, el trainmon se estaciono cerca de un circulo en medio de un pastizal; donde nuestros "héroes" y compañía se dirigen

- Este…- dice Angewomon- ¿A que van al área central?

- Quiero averiguar…- dice Ryuki

- a quien se le ocurrió…- continua Beelzemon

- La idea de ponernos juntos…-

- Para que cuando lo encontremos…-

- Lo eliminemos de la manera más fría y sanguinaria…jujujuju…-

- ….-

- ¿Estas segura que eres tipo vacuna?- pregunta Beelzemon a Ryuki

- ¡Por supuesto! ¡No te atrevas a compararme contigo! ¡Imbecil!- replica Ryuki molesta

Te pararon dentro del circulo que tenia símbolos extraños y de inmediato aparecieron enfrente de ellos unas pantallas que los escanearon y lo tele transportaron a una inmensa zona azul donde pequeños digi-elfos controlaban los cada uno de los sistemas correspondiente.

- Creo que aquí nos separamos- comenta Ryuki- Buena suerte

- ¡Este...! Yo…- empieza Angewomon- Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me has dado…

- No es nada…- dice Ryuki

- ¡Es que…!- Angewomon empieza a ruborizarse- De ti es importante…ya que…ya que… ¡Usted me gusta mucho!

**Silencio absoluto en incomodo…**

- …Beelzemon, ¿No vas a decir nada?- susurra Ryuki

- Jejejejeje…- Beelzemon boba y pervertidamente

- ¡Deja de pensar en morbosidades!- Ryuki voltea a ver a Angelwomon- Perdón, pero no me interesa empezar ningún tipo de relación en este momento

- Ya veo…- Angewomon baja la mirada

- Pero no te rindas- dice Ryuki sonriendo- Encontraras a otra persona que será mejor que yo…

- Cosa que será muy fácil…- asegura Beelzemon

**NAGARA NO NEKO!!! ("Golpe de gato")**

- ¡No te desconcentres en el examen y buena suerte!- se despide Ryuki arrastrando a Beelzemon

- ¡Si, daré lo mejor!- exclama Angewomon y se da la vuelta, tropezándose con alguien- ¡Ah…perdón!

- No, en realidad fue mi culpa…- se disculpa en Angemon y empieza a ayudarla- ¿Vienes para el examen?

- Si- contesta Angewomon

- ¡Que suerte! ¡Digo! Yo también vine a hacerlo- Angemon se apenas haciendo que Angewomon se ruborizada

- ¿Será posible?-murmura Ryuki- ¿¡Ese ángel se enamora cada ves que la ayudan…!?

- ¡Ju! Ya me estaba asustando que tuviera tan mal gusto…- comenta Beelzemon en el suelo mirando la escena

- ¡¿Qué dijiste, imbecil!?- exclama Ryuki pateando a Beelzemon- ¡Ahora si que te voy a castCENSURADO!

- ¡Solo inténtalo, idiota!- exclama Beelzemon levantándose en pose de batalla

Miradas de odio, puños apretados, el ambiente pesado; los digi-elfos se habian quedados inmóviles esperando que alguien…

- La señora Orphanimon la esta esperando en el "Cuarto de comandantes"- interrumpe un Digi-elfo

- ¡Se tardo!- exclaman los dos

**-Cuarto de comandantes-**

- ¡Explícate!- exclama Ryuki- ¿¡Por que me pusieron de compañera con el digimon más indeseable del digimundo!?

- Algunas "personas" no opinan lo mismo- comenta Beelzemon buscando basura entre sus colmillos

- ¡NADIE TE PREGUNTO!- replica Ryuki

- Ryuki, ya habíamos tenido esta platica antes- se excusa Orphanimon- Digimon que tu olvidos en renovar licencia que teníamos que asignarte un compañero, no quisiste elegir, así que elegimos por ti…

- ¿¡Pero por que el!? ¡Según los Guardianes solo son compañero de otros Guardianes! ¡Además…!-

- ¡Oye, bonita! ¿No tienes nada que hacer esta noche?- pregunta Beelzemon a una digi-elfa

- ¿Eh?- apenas pronuncia la pequeña

- ¡ESTE IMBECIL NO SIRVE PARA NADA!- sigue replicando Ryuki y luego mira a Beelzemon- ¡HEY TU, DEJALA EN PAZ!

- ¡No deberías estarte quejando tanto, joven Ryuki!- exclama un digimon llegando

- ¡Esa voz…!- exclama Ryuki volteando rápidamente- ¡Maestro Leomon!

- ¿Maestro?- pregunta Beelzemon- ¿Ese peludo es tu maestro?

- ¡Oye, mas respeto!- exclama Ryuki dándole un golpe en la cabeza- ¿Qué hace aquí, maestro?

- Supe que te habían asignado un compañero y vine a comprobarlo con mis propios ojos- dice Leomon- ¿Beelzemon, no?

- ¿Qué quieres, "Fluffy"?- pregunta Beelzemon de mala manera

- …- Leomon se le queda viendo- Okay, ahora comprendo por que Ryuki se queja

- ¿Ya ve? Es de lo mas inútil…- agrega Ryuki

- No es totalmente cierto…- dice Leomon mirando directamente a Ryuki- Esto…es un nuevo reto… ¿Lo podrás enfrentar?

**Silencio dramático…**

-Entiendo… ¡Vamonos, Beelzemon!- exclama Ryuki- Gracias maestro…

- ¡Hey, no entendí, explícame…!- exclama Beelzemon corriendo hacia Ryuki

- ¡Ahhh!- suspira Orphanimon aliviada- Te debo una Leomon, si Ryuki se hubiera desatado… ¡Ni me lo quiero imaginar!

- Ella es una chica dulce, muy, pero MUUUYYYYY en el fondo- comenta Leomon- Aunque ahora estoy mas tranquilo…

- ¿Ehh?-

- Los ojos de ella, se muestran más apacibles que cuando llego aquí…- comenta Leomon

- …Es cierto…- agrega Orphanimon

-… ¡Jajajaja!- rie Leomon- ¡Pero mirándolos juntos, me dan la impresión que van a quedar juntos! ¡No me extrañaría de esos dos!

- Sigo aquí, maestro- sisea Ryuki con mirada asesina

- ¿Ehh? ¿No te habías ido?- Leomon empieza a sudar

- ¡No puedo!- exclama Ryuki- ¡Por qué…!

- ¿Segura que no tienes planes, hoy?- pregunta Beelzemon a otra digi-elfa

- ¡El no deja de flirtear y me esta acabando la paciencia!- exclama Ryuki

_- Jujuju, por el momento es todo- comenta Destiny- ¡A lo mejor Leomon tiene razon!_

_- ¡PARA NADA- exclaman los aludidos_

_- ¡Ahora es el turno de…!- exclama Destiny- ¡Drake!_

_- ¿¡Drake!?-_

_- ¡Dorumon, so incultos! ¡El es mi digimon en Digimon4!- aclara Destiny_

_- ¡Aprieten el botoncito "GO"!- exclama Dorumon poniendo carita angelical_

_- ¡Kawaaaiiiii!- exclama Destiny abrazándolo_

_- ¡No se pierdan el proximo episodio!- exclama Ryuki_

_MATTANNE!!!_

**Destiny´s Production®**


End file.
